


Unbreakable Vows

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Narcissa knows exactly why Severus made his vow.





	Unbreakable Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for: [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/)**madam_minnie**  


* * *

_The Daily Prophet_ arrived at Narcissa's home bright and early that June morning and the headlines screamed **SEVERUS SNAPE WANTED FOR THE MURDER OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**. Narcissa's breath caught in her throat as she quickly scanned the article for mentions of Draco. Severus had kept his word, he had killed Dumbledore, and saved her boy.

Bella would be surprised but Narcissa had know that Severus would keep his word to her. He had once loved her as much as it was possible for Severus to love anyone and if things had been different Draco would have been his child. They had been in love once, they had held each other, and he had taken her virginity. He had gone as far as to capture a bit of her virgin blood and brewed a potion to make certain she went to Lucius unbreached.

Narcissa closed her eyes and remember the nights in the dungeon with Severus. The way his eyes went completely black when she wrapped her lips around his cock. The way his eyes would shine as he looked up at her when his tongue dance over her clit before plunging deep inside her pussy. She remembered the sounds of their bodies slapping together, the scent of sex that filled the air, and his harsh cries and moans when he drove his cock inside her.

It had never been like that with Lucius until he decided to allow Severus to join them for several nights. There was never a sight more erotic than watching her husband with his silver hair and Severus with his black hair with their limbs entwined. The way Lucius moaned when Severus tasted both of them, the way their tongues brushed over her clit, and the sight of Lucius being dominated by the man she loved was too much to bear.

Yes, Severus kept his vow, and yet a stronger vow had been made years ago.

"I'll protect you always, Narcissa," A young Severus whispered. "I'll always take care of you and Draco."


End file.
